


Here We Go Again

by Lotte (BunchaStress)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Here we go, Homesick Lance (Voltron), I swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry Lance, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Deserves Better, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Voltron: Legendary Defender Fanfic, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, See you on the other side, Sexual tension?, Sexuality Crisis, Shiro needs rest, Slow Burn, So much angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Bonding, Texan Keith (Voltron), This is my second time tagging, Trust Issues, good luck, i don't know right now, i'll probably be updating tags as we go, maybe smut?, oh god so many headcanons, okay, surprise there will be fluff, the team is done with their shit, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunchaStress/pseuds/Lotte
Summary: In which Keith returns, and Lance doesn't know how to feel about it.





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Voltron Fanfiction, this is my second time tagging and writing this note as AO3 decided to delete it before. I know I'm a bit late to this party, and even as I'm writing this note I'm binging the first 5-6 seasons of the show. So, it's nice to meet you all, and there are a few things I would like to say before we get started. First off, again this is my first Voltron fanfiction, and I know my writing isn't all that great, but I know I'm going to enjoy this (I really really really like writing angst). I'm not quite sure how long this will be, but I'm in it for the long haul and intend to finish it. That being said, I'm not sure how long chapters will be, or how long it'll take each chapter. I'm busy with schoolwork and outside concerns, and I don't want to rush it. Next, there will most likely be mention of mental illness or anxiety attacks, I do not claim to be an expert on those subjects and intend to do my best, I will provide a warning if a scene like that were to take place. If I do decide to write any NSFW content, there will be a warning as well as a rating change. Also, Lance may speak Spanish at times. I do not even remotely claim to be fluent in or an expert on the language, but again I will try my best on this. Keith will not be explicitly speaking Korean, as I know even less Korean than Spanish, plus the writing system. However, I have a way to make this work. Another thing to note, if you didn't read the tags or didn't notice (can't blame you there, I probably went overboard on the tags), there will blood, injury, and violence(As of now, there is no major character death in mind, but that is always subject to change, and if it does, I will update the tags). So angst, and a lot of it. Yes there will be fluff, but not only that. So if any of this is not your cup of tea, I advise you to leave now, no harm done. I know from experience that it's not fun to get really into something only to come across something that makes you uncomfortable, and then you're in too deep. So yeah. Really sorry that was all so long winded, but I felt I need to do it. If you've made it this far and still going are continue, I just want to say thank you, and I hope you enjoy this messy, messy ride. See you on the other side!  
> -Lotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is back, and Lance's feelings are being a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, So I'm sorry my writing is kind of ass, and that this chapter is sort of short. This fic is canon divergent, and I changed a few things to fit my vision as you will see. Mostly just kuron and how the scene played out. Then I'm all on my own for the most part here, Well, hope you enjoy.

Keith had returned.  
Keith _had returned._

Lance knows he really has other things that he should be thinking about right now.

 

Like the fact that Allura has- _had_ a thing going on with Lotor. The fact that Lotor had been a murderer, how he had been manipulating them the entire time. Or maybe that fact that Shiro had just collapsed, and Lotor _somehow_ had gotten away from them and was now escaping, and _damn it, why wasn't he moving?_

So now as Shiro was being dragged away to where he assumed was the healing pods, he had a lot that of pretty important things he should be worrying about.

But for some reason, his mind wasn’t registering that fact. It was, but in a way it wasn't. However, there was one thing his mind could focus on, and that just so happened to be Keith.

Keith was back.  
_Keith was back._

Keith, who had left _~~him~~ _them all that time ago. Mullet, who had a temper and was incredibly impulsive at the worst times, but was fiercely loyal and amazing in battle. Loner boy, who spent most of his free time off on his own training or doing god knows what, but was actually really fun to hang out with when they did. Emo trash, who seemed to be insensitive and an overall prick, but would be willing to try and sacrifice himself for a team he wasn't even part of anymore- _yes, he knew about that Keith. What the actual **hell**?_ Jealousy thy name is Keith, Keith.

Keith quiznaking Kogane, with the mullet he could spot anywhere, his "predecessor with a discipline problem", and million other things- was back.

This was the Keith who they spent months without being about to contact- _worrying_ about whether or not he was okay. Because, even though the Blade of Marmora was careful and calculated, they did dangerous things, and often dangerous things end in death, he knew enough from when Keith was still with them that this wasn't an uncommon outcome from their missions. Then again when he left, they hadn't gotten much information. It was just like that- and he was gone. So, would they be told if anything happened to him? Would they even know if he _died_? A few movements without contact, and they- well at least he knew he was, but the others probably felt the same- were all extremely worried. At one point Lance couldn't even bear with it, so he found his ways to cope it the best he could.

However, now he was back. Back with big news, back with an Altean girl, and back with his _mother?_

Keith had come off his ship, and being Keith he brushed lance off and got right to it. He even ignored Lance's attempt at a reunion hug. Which was _rude_. How would he like it if Lance disappeared without contact for months, only to come back and not reciprocate his hug. Although, Keith had managed to leave in the first place, he probably wouldn't miss Lance if he was gone. In fact- _damn it, Lance. Get ahold of yourself, nobody needs your pity party right now._

He had just stared wide-eyed at Keith relaying his information, words barely managing to pierce his thick skull and stick.

Everything soon went to shit when Lotor and Allura walked back onto the bridge.

But that was then, and now was now.

Now being Lance staring at Keith as he and Hunk carried Shiro out of the bridge and down the hallway. These moments are just spent soaking up Keith in all of his glory. Keith looked the same, but different. Lance couldn't help but happen to notice the fact that he had grown taller, and was now, in fact, taller than Lance. _Damn, yet another thing Keith was winning at._

Keith looked older and more mature, and his hair was quite a bit longer than before, still in that horrible style. His sharp, fierce eyes looked tired but still determined. And yes, Lance could see that muscle. He had expected this, but how long had he been gone? How long had they all been gone? Were their families worried? Did they get the notes from Pidge's dad- _**damn it!**_ In the midst of being upset after Hunk had made fun of him, he hadn't given him the letter. Lance marveled at his own stupidity before stopping himself, _another thought for another time.  You are **not** doing this right now._

So Keith comes back looking pretty damn fine, maybe even grizzled. But that was fine.

This all was fine.

Lance was fine.

And then he is alone.

And Lance is not fine.

Lance is being hit like a truck with a million different emotions without even having time to process them all. His mind is racing and every thought is a raindrop in a hurricane, he barely even has time to register each before a new one pops up.

Lance decides that he would deal with this later, at an unforeseeable date, preferably never, and he tries to shove it into the overly stuffed closet of his mind.

He then promptly turns on his heel and walks out another door heading in the opposite direction to the ones the other left through.

By the time his mind has caught up to his feet, Lance realizes he doesn't _know_ where he is going.

He just knows wherever it is, it's not the bridge. He just can't be there right now.

Not wanting to be alone, but not willing himself to be around others, he tries to come to a decision without slowing his pace. The common room was out because someone could easily find him there, and that's not what he needs right not, and by that standard so was his room and red's hanger. The kitchen? Hunk might be there, because, amidst this madness, Keith was back, and he _had_ brought guests. So no kitchen. Lance briefly considered  
Kaltenecker's pasture, but Matt had been hanging around her in increasing amounts lately. Lance could take a walk around the castle, and while that did make him extremely hard to find, that also gave his thoughts precedent over his actions. Which is the absolute last thing he wants right now. So, that left the training room.

With location in mind, Lance makes his way there with determination. A man on a mission to train until he dropped- literally.

He walks into the room only to find it empty, just as he hoped. Though, he supposes with all the chaotic events of today nobody really was in the mood to train.

"Activate drones, level three," the slight desperation in his tone evident.

Lance pulls out his bayard and sets off to work. This training session was well needed, he had been messing up recently. Shiro had made sure that he knew this. Lance allows himself to get swept up in the rhythm of the fight. The only thoughts in his mind are of how he's able to get the best shot. Hyper aware of his surroundings, he takes every last drone down with cleanliness and precision, eventually upping the difficulty on the simulator. No thoughts, no forced smiles, just a familiar dance with the music of whirring and steady gunfire.

Though he fails to take notice of a silhouette leaning against the door frame.

"Who'd have thought you started training on your own while I was gone."

Lance's concentration shattered as if he was in third grade playing baseball in the backyard with Marco, Veronica, and a few of the neighboring kids; only to pitch the ball right into the kitchen window.

Lance feels the color drain from his face and a heavy thrum start in his heart. Of everyone, the one he didn't want to see most at this moment now stood in front of him, the ghost of a smirk lining his features. In reality, he should've expected this. After all, when Keith was still here before, he had practically lived here, and with his current figure, it's evident that he still trains hard. Seriously, _were his shoulders always that broad?_ At this thought, Lance mentally kicks himself.

Trying to ignore the comment, he starts shooting again. Even if he had hesitated in that moment, the drones sure as hell weren't going to. However, the figure in the corner stayed, and so did his distraction. After getting hit a few times, each bringing a new wave of anger, frustration, and embarrassment, he calls out to stop it.

In an attempt to twist the scowl that took residence on his face into a smirk, he finally replied.

"Hate to break it to ya mullet, some of us aren't perfect on the first try," false confidence seemingly died on his lips. Though Keith doesn't seem to notice, or if he did, he just chose not to acknowledge it.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that your hair fits that bill more closely now," and lance didn't even have to look at his face to tell what look was on his face, he could hear the goddamn smirk in his voice. His eyes only confirmed this fact. Instinctively, his hand shoots up to the back of his neck, only to find that Keith was in fact correct.

Face turning red, Lance racks his mind for something to bite back with.

"Glad to see you still have a sense of humor," he grumbles rather dryly.

Keith's face falls, and he just gets this _l_ _ook_. Lance knew this look, he looked like he had something to say. Suddenly lance is underwater, and he's drowning. He's suffocating, and he _needs_ to get out of there. He just has to get out.

"Then I guess I should go cut my hair now, wouldn't want to copy your poor mess of a hairstyle, excuse me," Lance sputters as he pushes past Keith in the doorway into the hall.

_Real smooth._

Lance all but sprints down that hallway. Keith is calling after him, but lance keeps going. He knows this seems concerning, which is the last thing he wants people to think right now, but he just can't help it. He can't talk to anyone about this, especially not Keith, especially not right now. So he doesn't slow down. He doesn’t stop. He doesn’t turn around to confront Keith. He doesn't scream and yell and ask where there hell he's been, or what he was thinking, or _what could have possibly been his other reason for leaving?_

Instead, he just keeps running.

And Keith doesn't follow him.

But then again, no one ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I don't know if that had the effect I was hoping for? I think I'm just desensitized towards my own writing. Except that last line. Ouch that one hurt to write. Also, the dialogue may seem weird, but remember there was a lot going on, the have A LOT to discuss, and it's their first solo interaction, they will get better with time. Patience yields focus ;) . Also Lance has a lot of internalized feelings, wow. Well see you next time whenever that is, it probably will be soon though. This seems to be my stress relief fic, since it's motivating me, plus I relate to lance quite a bit and can help me get that out. So, I hope I see you next time!


End file.
